Someone Like You
by VictoriaGrace
Summary: An Ezria story based on Adele's amazing song, someone like you. Ezra is married, after Aria left for college. She's back and still in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys. I've writing a very long and boring English essay about love stories, when I had this idea.

Enjoy and please review. HAPPY EASTER, I'm celebrating a new arrival broody haha.

based on Adele - someone like you. Amazing album. amazing voice, amazing talent.

sorry about mistakes structural or otherwise, having trouble with my dyslexia recently :( so I really hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone reviewing my other stories xx

* * *

The tears rolled down both cheeks. Hanna stood by, wondering if she should have told me.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. So instead I did what I could.

*BEEP

Hanna looked down, the phone screen had illuminated. She must have saw my name by the confused reaction looking my way.

_Its okay Han. I'd rather find out from you, then some stranger or worse bumped into him. _

_I still love you. _

She looked up nodded give me a hug, then motioned she was leaving.

Staring at the small now packed up dorm. I wish I could return to rosewood 3 years prior, and change the decision I once made.

* * *

*Flashback

July 16th

"I'm moving to New York, the city is mine for the taking"

each girl Squealed holding up my acceptance letter. Hanna explained her choice to UCLA for a year fashion course, which then was continued by another year in New York.

I winked "I'll see you there"

Spencer, the ever so clever Spencer was accepted into Harvard, following in the family law footsteps. Emily was moving to some European Olympic training, university for obvious reasons.

Here we were happy, over A and moving on. The excitement filled the barn Spencer had now gained back. An hour later after all the "were college girl" comments we sat silenced, each thinking the same. Ali. She went missing for this barn, she should be here with us.

*over.

* * *

I took a deep breath, turned away from the boxes and turned toward the door just as the removal guys trailed in. I had barley any stuff but my parents insisted on removal men, so here they are.

I joined the other girls in the car, college was over. We were adults in this world. The drive to rosewood, was filled with the usual small talk and the odd catch up. Each girl was treading carefully around me, and I knew why. They had to know, what I only found out an hour ago.

Rosewood, fresh air summer heat and suburban streets. It's exactly how I remember it. My first, point of call was getting to the apartment me and Spencer had purchased weeks earlier. It was bigger then I remember and so empty. I took the personal belongings, I had ride with me in the car to what I imagined to be my room. A bed, desk and various other furniture we'd already moved up made me feel a little more homely. I took my journal out and began to scribble hours past, thoughts poured and emotions flew.

* * *

Leaving my room, I found the four girls crowded round the food settled on the counter.

"Aria, I was just about to call you. You hungry ? We bought fresh fruit for afters"

I chuckled a little at the idea of that being Spencer's winning argument.

"How'd you Grad from Law"

Spencer's face mocked hurt and again we were all back together after years of college. No awkwardness, no more phone calls, emails and texts. We were here now.

A week later, I was fully settled into my shared apartment. Life was finally on track, I had a job at rosewood day teaching AP English. One thing played on my mind, the day Hanna told me I made a decision, one I believed I'd stick to. Here it is, Hollis English department, Head of English. My hand hovered over knocking but finally found its strength. A voice called from inside "come in" but I couldn't move, it was as though I'd been glued to the floor. "this was a bad idea" I whispered softly turning to walk away when "What was a bad idea ?" questioned from behind me.

"this" was the only word that muttered my mouth as I turned to look into his eyes.

There he was, nothings changed. Black short out of place hair, blue ocean eyes, perfect teeth and a the infamous sweater vest. He expression was quickly changing, happiness, sadness, anger to happiness to sadness again, but none of the less he motioned for me to enter his office.

It was spacious, with a large bookcase brown leather couch and strong wooden desk. I sat on the couch and now it was my turn to motion him to sit. The room was silent nobody spoke, I was concentrating on a mark on the floor. I could take it.

* * *

**I heard that you're settled down**  
**That you found a girl and you're married now.**  
**I heard that your dreams came true.**  
**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**  
**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
**That for me it isn't over.**

* * *

"Look Ezra I've heard, about your life here and I'm sorry for just turning up, but I love you. I couldn't stay In the same town, knowing you're here. I still think about you every second. I'm so sorry for how I left and I understand how things can not go back to how they were. I need to know though, is she everything I'm not ? Did she give you everything I couldn't ? Does she love you like I did ?"

still all I got why silence.

"Ezra, please talk to me. When did you begin to shy away from the feelings you hold ? You don't need to be scared."

again a long pause, this was useless and I wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry again, I shouldn't have turned up like this but again I hoped you'd see my face and know for me it isn't over"

with that said I got up and made my way to the door but then

"I do Aria."

"you do what ?"

"need to be scared, I'm married. I love you, that'll never change but our circumstances have. When I saw your face, by the twinkle in your eye I knew it wasn't over, I sometimes wonder if it actually is for me BUT that's dangerous territory. "

* * *

**You know how the time flies**  
**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**  
**We were born and raised**  
**In a summer haze**  
**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

* * *

"I know and I'm sorry for being here. I had to see you and tell you how I feel, let you know what was going on. It only feels like yesterday we were planning our lives after graduation, the trips away, walks in the park romantic picnics and our first intimate moment."

before he could speak I began again.

* * *

**Nothing compares**  
**No worries or cares**  
**Regrets and mistakes**  
**They are memories made.**  
**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

* * *

"I want you to know, nothing will ever compare to the moments we spent. I regret nothing, no mistakes we made. Nothing about our relationship was wrong, it was love but there memories now, and I know that's all they'll ever be. Who knew how bittersweet this would be, I'm happy I came. I've finally found closure. I hoped however I'd come in here and you were single and we'd kiss and walk off into the sunset. Stupid huh ?"

"listen to me it's not stupid you'll find someone give it time. I'll never regret anything either I love you, just in a different way."

* * *

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**

* * *

"your right I will find somebody like you, but they'll never be you. Just tell me one thing"

"anything Aria"

"promise me you'll never forget me"

as the last words fell from my lips, I'd crumbled broke and cried. I couldn't help it, never had I imagined this conversation to happen unfolding in-front of me even after I'd left.

"There's a promise, we can both keep I'll never forget about you. You were everything real but you hurt me an-"

I knew I had to cut him off I was already on the verge of a breakdown.

"I know. I want you to be happy live your life. Live it to the fullest I'll never forget you Ezra Fitz"

as I stood up he motioned for a hug. There I was tightly locked in his embrace feeling safe but I knew it'd be quickly over. I wondered if his wife, would ask about the tear stains on his shirt, as I continued to sob at the idea of him, having a wife. We pulled apart looked into each others eyes, then fell back into the embrace it was then we both whispered.

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait before adding a chapter to this story. I just haven't been able to get motivation and then I had exams, my life's been far too hectic. This was going to be a one shot but here's an update. I own nothing at all. oh and S3 how excited is everyone the sneak peek was crazy. **

**Please review the first chapter didn't do to well so :( but hopefully i'll receive some more and I'll continue this I have an idea where it could go. **

* * *

The past few hours feel like a dream. I remember the talk, I remember getting out his car after he refused to let me drive. It was silent, apart from stolen glances but one stolen glance too far made me notice something, something, on his left hand, somehow amongst the chaos, I'd forgotten about the small fact he's married. I stopped stealing glances, I couldn't wait to get out of there, my emotions were running far too high.

I realised it wasn't a dream when I get up four flights of stairs, open my door to collapse against it. Hard. Breaking down, uncontrollably sobbing in a shaky heap. I couldn't move, I had no idea whether it was from slamming against the door or because I just couldn't pick myself up.

* * *

Hours later Spence returned, I was still hauled up in my room. Numb, suddenly I had no more tears to cry and no emotions to run high. Spencer knocked on the door, slowly creeping in. I have no idea how she does it, what ability it is she posses to walk into a room and just to know what's wrong before I've spoken. As I sat up Spencer sat on the bed and engulfed me into a comforting hug, my head resting on her chest. She spoke softly, treading lighting.

"I didn't think you'd be home, your car isn't outside."

I took a few deep breathes, sniffed a little before I spoke.

"yeah... Ezra dropped me off, he ermmm wouldn't let me drive... I. I was emotional."

"that explains the mascara stripes down your face" it was Spences attempt to make me laugh, when she didn't succeed she quickly got back onto topic.

"Aria, you don't have to open up to me, you don't even have to tell me what happened. But if you need me here, if you want me to collect your car you know I'm hear any time."

"Spencer he's married. He has a shiny silver ring to prove it. I hurt him, I let him down and now I've lost him. He's moved on and I'm still trapped hopelessly in love with him. He was my first everything and I let him down." I made it through my speech trying to hold in the tears. The tears I'd thought had dried up. The tears that now, overflowed like Niagara falls. So we sat in silence, I cried and cried and Spencer held me trying to convince me I'd make it through.

* * *

I don't really know when I crashed, but I woke up with burning eyes, cheeks and alone staring at the celling. Clumsily searching the bedside table, not caring what I knocked off looking for my phone. It was like a winter morning outside and I had no sense of time. I just wanted to sleep, to curl up and hide under the covers. I toyed with the idea of hibernating, but never got the chance to try it out. By one in the afternoon, Spencer had tried to get me up, dressed and fed. After many failed attempts I heard the door slam, I couldn't help but feel guilty I was pushing her away. An hour later, she returned crept into my room, kicked her shoes off turned a DVD on, left take-out on the side and slipped into bed next to me.

"I'm here for you Aria, when you feel like talking I'll be right next to you. I'm not leaving and if you can't beat em join em."

All weekend she did the same.

* * *

Monday rolled round, I had a job to get back to and a car to pick up. As far as Monday's go this was the worst, I had nothing to get up for, nothing to even wake me up. My sleep didn't even feel safe. He haunted everything that was me. I thought about calling in sick, but my beautiful friend Spencer had other ideas.

"Aria, come on get up. You've got an hour, I'll drop you off so HURRY UP! And don't think about throwing a sickie"

I knew I was acting like a strop throwing teen, similar to most I'd be teaching today. With that in my mind I groaned, dragged myself up and into the shower. I was ready to leave at the moment Spencer was about to call me name. Pushing me out the door while throwing a coffee in my hand, we left. Arriving at the school after a short car ride, was overwhelming, again my Ezra thoughts returned I say returned they never really left. The day passed, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't remember names I pretty much made up the lessons as the day went on, progressively getting worse. I think I was looking forward to the bell for end of day, more then half of these kids. Then I remembered I had to walk over to hollis and pick up my car. Suddenly I prayed last lesson would last forever. Just as the bell rang I thought about getting the bus home and never getting my car, but this was something I needed to do, I couldn't put this off any longer.

The walk to hollis was a long, I circled the block a few times but the longer I waited the harder it got. Until there I was the English department, I stood totally absorbed into myself into the flashbacks, the conversation before I left, the sneaking around the kisses in his office. Tears rolled down my cheeks as someone nearly knocked me over, knocking me into reality.

"I'm so sorr-"

just then I looked up catching my breath, staring into his eyes, through my own burred ones.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Haha yeah just ermm allergy's" god I hated how fake and forced that laugh sounded, great i'm back to an emotional idiot.

"oh.. okay. What are you doing here?"

"just you know picking up the car."

"thought you'd have done that Friday night or Saturday.?"

"yeah me too, but I went out Friday night, felt rough Saturday and had a stack of marking to do. You know how it is."

"yeah" after he chuckled the atmosphere suddenly switched it was regret, sadness and heartbreak. We just stood there basking in it, basking in the worst tension filled situation I'd ever been in. I didn't know what to do, as much as I wanted to stay, I knew I should have walked away.

"want to grab a coffee sometime ? See if we could give being friends a go"

I knew my answer should have been no. I couldn't be his friend, I still loved him maybe even more then I did the day I left. But I still wanted to be close to him, maybe putting myself through the pain of hearing about his wife would help me get over him.

"yeah, tomorrow sound good ?"

"Tomorrow it is. I should go, anyway. I'll text you when if you text me when."

with a nod he'd left.

* * *

**Cliffhanger i promise to update the next chapter soon. What will happen at coffee ? **

**and S3 ;) 5th of June, please review. It rhymes haha :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter. I hope I get some more reviews, so I can continue this story as I'm enjoying writing this. I want to take the time to thank everyone, who has not only review this story but my other ones as well, I honestly appreciate it. **

**Not long until S3, who's excited ?**

**I also saw on twitter Marlene King might write some fan fiction, oh I hope she does. **

**Just wanted to note sorry for any mistakes, there not intentional I'm just really tiered. **

* * *

I really hope you are enjoying this story. Seeing Ezra went better than expected, it wasn't the last time I'd see him and I couldn't contain myself. I was just too happy.

"hey Spencer, I'm home"

"well your little miss happy, what's got you all cheery"

"nothing.." the slight giggle in my voice was evident

"your like a teenage girl, come on what is- oh no Aria, please tell me I'm wrong in thinking this has something to do with Ezra"

"It's just coffee as friends Spence, what's wrong with that?" I was trying to hide my growing anger

"It's just 'coffee' really, look at you, look at that smile. Your playing with fire Aria, please just cut yourself off from him, your in love and being friends with someone who you love who is married is asking for trouble."

"really Spencer, really? What do you take me for honestly. Right now I'm done with this conversation." if my anger wasn't evident in my voice, it was when I walked to my room slamming the door behind me.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Spencer's words out of my head. They whirled around until I felt sick. Was she right? Was I honestly, somewhere subconsciously expecting more? No no I wasn't she's over reacting, I can do this, I can be friends with him. Some how I didn't feel convinced the more I was speaking, the more I believed I was trying to talk myself into the friend idea.

* * *

Days past, pretty much as usual. Today however was the day, the day I met Ezra for coffee. I arrived at the coffee shop, it was new or at least I'd never been here. It was a hole in the wall place, with a roaring fire in the corner, it reminded me of a place I'd go to in New York to reflect, write and get some peace. I loved my roomates don't get me wrong but sometimes, well most of the time when I thought of home or Ezra I just needed to escape. I sat in a corner, on a large English looking library couch. I felt at peace somehow, throughout the built up nerves and anticipation for this day, right here I'd become calm. Or at least that's what I'd thought but the closer it ticked towards five thirty, the more I checked the time religiously. 4.28 *check again 4.28 all of a sudden time wasn't moving, and my heart was becoming increasing fast, and my palms became sweaty. *ching I heard the door, and looking up there he was, hair soaking wet from the apparent rain I hadn't even noticed, I was far too withdrawn.

"hey, I see you've grabbed my favourite couch. How do you like it here ?"

"hey, well I'm very sorry, I'm sure we can share. I love it, I can't believe I've never been here before. Oh I grabbed you a coffee too you've favourite, well unless your tastes have changed?" after I'd spoken, I'd realised maybe I was flirting. I tried engaging any facial changes, but there wasn't any he was still chuckling softly so I joined by giving a smile.

"I'm sure we can if you'd bunk along." picking up the cup, I watched his every moment. His lips on the cup was somehow getting me flustered, that's when I thought maybe this was a bad idea.

"mmm, Aria I can't believe you remembered my favourite after all these years, the wife still asks now" and there is was the word, the person I didn't want to hear about, tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. I'm so stupid there's no way we could ever be friends, I'm still in love with man sitting across from me. He's so close I can see the droplets roll off his coat, feel the warmth of his breath and the sparkle in his pool blue eyes and it was driving me crazy. I just wanted to leave, I'm falling apart and can't do this any more.

"Aria, aria are you okay?"

"ermm, yeah fine sorry just zoned out there" he chuckled then spoke softly, but upbeat

"I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry, my students do it all the time, your confirming how boring I am" the smile on his face grew wide as he held back the laughter. My face stayed the same, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak the tears were threatening to spill any minute.

"Ezra, i'm sorry. I. I. Cant'. I. Can't do this..."

the cracking raw emotion was raw in my voice, as I walked away, getting faster toward the door the tears were uncontrollably falling. I could hear era call for me, but I can't do this my only thought was getting out not going back. I was now running down the street, in no particular direction. I just wanted to run to go anywhere but here. Only problem was I wasn't running fast enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was flung round and there he was. The one thing I wanted to run from caught up with me. As he looked into my eyes I could feel the rain beating down heavy on me. I thought about the amount I had cried from the coffee shop until here, and prayed the rain discuses my tears. I thought it'd work until he wiped away a stray tear which was combining with rain droplets. His thumb was so soft and warm against my skin, his touch was electric. It was like nothing ever changed, we were still in love I could feel it. I don't even know how to describe the current/connection between us, it was so prominent he must have felt it too. That's when I felt his lips against mine. Everything was gone it was just us, the world didn't exist neither did the problems. We were here in this moment and it was bliss. Sparks flew and they were undeniable, the love never disappeared. Then he pulled back shaking his head, and it was his turn to run and mine to call after him. I never understood the extent of how much a kiss could mess someone up. I had a thousand questions. I beat myself up all the way home, I shouldn't have done that, I should have stayed away. I left, I left him meaning I don't get the right to do this. The fact I'd made him cheat on his wife had fully sunk in until I reached home. Slumped down, outside on the steps to the apartment, I started to think of the consequences of my actions, doing what I only seemed I could do cry. This is when Spencer arrived. Crouching down she pushed the soaking wet hair out my face and just picked me up and helped me walk inside and upstairs. I walked straight to the shower. The reflection in the mirror was nothing like it'd been when I left. Hair suck to my face and chest, my face was patchy from foundation and streaky from mascara,my eyes were bloodshot and blurred and still freely letting tears fall. I looked at the clothes that clung tight to my body, my black dress was meant for summer and short at the front and longer at the back has completely gone sheer, and Steve Madden winnona shoes soaked. I noticed a jacket, it wasn't mine and it wasn't Spencer's. Shit it was Ezra's how am I meant to leave, when the world keeps throwing me reasons to see him.

I undressed discarding all my soaking wet clothing onto the floor. I hung the jacket on the radiator hoping it still smelled like him, I just needed some form of comfort then, I thought of never returning it, keeping it as a keepsake hide it with my other little trinkets of our relationship. It was stupid things like hollis t-shirts, jumper he'd given me, a spoon from our first coffee, a dart from his reading, a sticker from hooters the bar we first met in. why do I torture myself like this throwing myself in the shower, trying to wash away the pain. Letting every drop roll down my skin, but it wasn't helping, I slammed into the wall broke out in tears sliding down the wall. I never wanted to leave the shower, I never wanted to leave the bathroom at least here I was safe locked in and alone. I was so self absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't hear the phone ring or the repeated knocking and shouting from Spencer. I realised locking myself in here forever just wasn't an answer. I slowly walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the coat on the way out throwing it onto the bed as I passed. Spencer was sitting on a chair in my room, located in the corner ideal for looking out the window to watch the world pass by, a trait I picked up during my stay in New York. She looked up with a sympathetic smile, she arose hugged me, left only to return once I'd dressed. She held out my mobile saying it'd not stopped ringing since I got home. I looked at screen and there his name was, I swear I was being haunted, there's no escape. I wanted to pick up the phone and throw it out the window but I didn't have the guts.

"Spence, I need to tell you something. Please don't shout, and don't act disappointed. But well me and Ezra. Well we. We kissed. It felt so right but I know its wrong, but then it's all we've ever had. We always have god damn bad timing. How can we not be meant to be together, its the feeling when we kiss it's true love I swear. Honestly Spence I've never had this with anyone but him."

"Aria, I can see this destroying you, so I'll leave my reason for a moment. But Aria I understand I have the same with Toby. You've situation is anything but ideal, but it's the only one you've got right now and you've got to just deal with it. I don't know what to say to you, as much as I want you to ring him it's potentially dangerous but then again you two have conquered the odds before"

"but this time it's different he's married"

"I am not questioning that,because I know but,You two need to talk. This right here can't continue it needs to be sorted out so please just call him."

as she spoke she stood up and left pushing my phone back towards me. I looked down at the screen 16 missed calls and 12 messages all from the same person. I hovered over the call button for 10 minutes before finally giving in and as it started ringing. He answered almost immediately or at least I thought he had.

"hello... hello"

it was a women's voice and I was frozen, my eyes glued to his coat.

* * *

**So cliffhanger, who do you PLLs want it to be Ezra's wife or a wrong number. I'd love to hear who you want it to be :) thanks again. **


End file.
